Red Dragon, Black Moon
by A Strange Man
Summary: Just this once, the dragon shall allow its color be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own either series that's present in this story.

…

"…Why won't you teach me, Tensa? Ghhk!" A question sounded out, completely unhindered by the ocean currently submerging the person who asked. Said question was only met with the occasional grunt of exertion, as well as the collision of blade against blade. Truly, it made no sense for there to be such defined sounds underwater, but this wasn't a normal body of water to begin with.

"You still don't get it, do you… Kurosaki?"

And so the identity of one was revealed. Kurosaki Ichigo: Age 16, Human and Substitute Shinigami, last hope of the Soul Society against Traitor Sosuke Aizen. Currently, he fought against the one person he thought he understood most.

"Enlighten me, Tensa Zangetsu. What don't I get?" For a few minutes after, blows were traded in silence, as the now-known Tensa Zangetsu, Spirit-Weapon of Kurosaki Ichigo, seemed to ponder how he should word his next statement-or question.

"…What you wish to protect… is not the same as what I wish to protect, Kurosaki."

"But… I thought you said that you'd lend your power to me, no matter the cause-"

"Fool! You're referring to your Shikai again! Remember who your Bankai is, Kurosaki!"

As this was yelled out, Ichigo found himself drifting back through skyscraper after skyscraper, having deflected the enraged blow Tensa had delivered. His Bankai really was a scary individual.

"And there you go, forgetting the other half of your power! You're frustrating me on purpose, aren't you, Kurosaki!?" Ah, that was his Hollow powers acting up in Tensa. It was at least better than actually speaking to that deranged white clone of his.

"Excuse me for not understanding you so soon, Tensa! We've only just met some time ago!" Dammit, now he was sounding like his Quincy friend, all prim and proper. All this time in his inner world was really calming him down.

"Forget understanding me, Kurosaki Ichigo! I refuse to ever teach you _that_ technique!"

_Clang!_

Another clash of swords. Despite how much force was behind his blows, Ichigo was beginning to realize that Tensa lacked any real killing intent towards him. For now, all this seemed to be doing was improving his skills with the sword, as well as his physical ability. At least he'd be gaining _something_ after all of this was over.

"Tensa…" He was interrupted once again, as his Bankai decided to finally up the ante with his first big move of the fight.

"**Getsuga… Tensho!**"

"Agh!" Raising his blade quickly, Ichigo had managed to block most of the black-red crescent, but had lost both sleeves of his Bankai coat as a result. Huh, his arms seemed a bit longer, and more defined too.

"Tch…" An annoyed sound came from Tensa's lips, though his face showed a small amount of worry. Wait…

"That was pretty strong, _Zangetsu_…" Immediately, he found Tensa before him, face full of anger once again. Smiling dimly, Ichigo allowed his blade to float from his grasp, just as he found his chest impaled. No pain, only warmth, as he found the blade refused to harm him.

"Kuro… saki.." His expression pained, Tensa quickly pulled the blade from his partner's stomach, realizing he'd made a terrible mistake.

"I understand now, Tensa." Ichigo spoke softly, a sad smile on his face. He finally understood what his partner wished to protect. _Him_. Ichigo himself.

"You understand why I refuse to teach you such an awful ability, Kurosaki?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with losing something, otherwise you'd probably be on board with granting me more power to protect _myself_."

"…Correct, Kurosaki. To be more specific, by using the Final Getsuga, you'd lose all of your abilities as a Shinigami in the process. I'd be unable to protect you if this happened."

Well, if that was the case, he'd have to figure something else out, in order to defeat Aizen. He knew he'd still need his powers when all was said and done. He had a reputation to live up to, as The One Protector, after all.

**[Of course, there is always another way. A much better way, in my opinion.]**

In an instant, Ichigo's body turned, as he felt the fire of a thousand suns spring up before him. Flames so hot, they seemed to evaporate the rain of his internal anguish with ease, removing the ocean they previously floated in. Only the buildings remained, though they looked a little worse for wear.

Within those scorching flames, however, was quite the imposing entity indeed.

"D-dragon…?" Ichigo managed to stutter. Tensa was in a similar position, though he only showed his hesitation on his face.

**[Hai, hai. The Red Dragon Emperor, the Welsh Dragon to be specific.]**

"Welsh Dragon? What is a dragon doing in my inner world?" This was a bit troubling, Ichigo already had enough trouble handling two entities in his mind. A _third_, though…

**[Simple, child. Your will has awoken the Sacred Gear instilled within you upon birth. That'd be me.]**

"S-sacred Gear? What is that?" Ichigo was full of questions, and he had plenty of time to ask them.

**[Another simple answer. Sacred Gears are special weapons instilled into random Humans by God.]**

…

Days later, within Ichigo's inner world, the boy found himself adjusting to this, unique, power.

**[Boost!]**

"That makes fifty-two consecutive boosts. You've yet to tell me what the point of these boosts are, Ddraig." Upon Ichigo's left arm, a bright-red, draconic gauntlet, topped by a bold green gem, surged with the power of fifty-two Boosts.

**[Concentrate, brat. Aim your palm at one of the buildings around you, and focus the built-up energy into a tightly-condensed ball. After that, release your hold on it, and it will release.]**

"Alright…" A warm sensation rushed through the metal-covered arm, focusing directly over his palm. The energy, at first, looked to be very sporadic, shooting off in every direction. It quickly formed into a very tiny sphere, thanks to his strong will. The process done, he released his hold with but a blink of his eyes, determined to get this right on the first try.

"**Ryugetsuga… BAKUHATSU!**" In a burst of vermillion and onyx, the ball transformed into a massive wave of energy, traveling faster than any Getsuga he'd ever fired. Before he could manage to blink a second time, the blanket of energy had dissipated, revealing a crevice of incinerated earth, stretching onward for miles.

"A fitting name for such an attack… Ichigo." From behind his partner, Tensa looked on with a sense of pride. The name truly was fitting, a combination of two techniques: the **Getsuga Tensho** and **Ryu Bakuhatsu**.

**[Indeed, you're truly an interesting host, kid. I think you're ready.]**

…

"No… I refuse… to be beneath **such A PATHETIC HUMAN!**" Upon the plateau before him, Transcendent Kurosaki Ichigo observed apathetically as his opponent, Transcendent Sosuke Aizen, allowed the Hogyoku to further morph his body into a horrid, gutwrenching Hollow form.

"… Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear." Within a second, his left arm was wrapped in the familiar gauntlet of his partner, Ddraig.

[**Boost!]**

"**Oh? What sort of contraption is that, Kurosaki Ichigo? I assure you, nothing can best the power of the Hogyoku, especially not some ridiculous trinket.**" More than a touch of Hollowness reverberated within Aizen's voice. He truly was corrupted at this point, if not before.

**[Boost!]**

In the time it'd taken Aizen to speak, he'd already boosted another three times. Damn, this was too easy. "I assure you, Aizen, I'll be able to do much more than catch your blade now." Despite the temptation to smirk arrogantly, he held it in, continuing to scowl uncaringly, as if Aizen were beneath him.

"**DIE, KUROSAKI!**" _Clink!_ Claw met Transcended blade, sending a powerful wind through the open area around the collision. Craters formed, mountains fell. Nothing was same from the natural disaster that was their final battle.

Effortlessly, Ichigo parried each and every one of Aizen's increasingly-sloppy attacks, finding the man to be a shell of his form self. His opponent's blade still remained in the form of sharp claws, and the spirit within cried in anguish each time it collided with his own.

"Do you not hear your partner, Aizen? It cries as you ignore it, using it as a simple tool, a means to an end. I hear it, and it saddens me that I am can do nothing for it."

"**Do not talk as if you know anything, Human! The only thing I need is the Hogyoku! It has even deemed that I no longer need a blade with this glorious transformation!**" Aizen's mask snarled fiercely, before forming a menacing grin. "**Do not tell me you're **_**jealous**_** that the Hogyoku has granted me such a form?**"

**[Boost!]**

Having reached a new limit in his transcended form, over sixty-five Boosts, Ichigo was finally ready to end this farce. "No, Aizen. I only pity you for throwing away your partner so readily." With a shake of his head, he closed the distance between the two quite easily, spearing his blade through Aizen within a millisecond. As his opponent squirmed, stunned by the excruciating pain brought on by the wound, Ichigo brought the draconic gauntlet's palm up to the disgusting mask, a small ball neatly compressed already.

"**W-what is this, Human?! Don't think that you can end me so easily! With Hogyoku at my command, I am immortal!**" The man was delusional at his point.

"…Sacred Gear, Mid-Tier Longinus, Boosted Gear. With the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, your body will be erased from existence. Immortality is a laughable thing to a Longinus, after all." For the first time since the fight had begun, Ichigo smirked.

"**Longinus… The blade used to kill Jesus Christ? It's not possible… I STILL HAVEN'T KILLED THE SOUL KING!**"

"**Ryugetsuga… Bakuhatsu.**"

All that remained, for several miles, was scorched earth. And a single, cracked orb, pulsating weakly.

…

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san. You'll have to use a special gigai from now on." The somber tone of one Urahara Kisuke spoke.

"No worries, Hat-n-Clogs. As long as I can still stay in the human world, I don't care if I have a real body."

As a result of Ichigo's transcendence, he'd been named 'the Hero of the Winter War'. A plus.

As a negative, upon trying to reenter his human body, he'd found that it had disintegrated. Bummer.

But Urahara had assured him that, with his pre-made, 'special', gigai, he'd be able to live normally.

"And you're sure it can handle using my transcendent abilities? I won't have to use Kon or the badge?"

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course it'll work."

"I dunno, you're pretty retarded.."

"I resent that."

Was he pouting? Hmph, baby.

…

Life had finally turned back to normal, or as normal as Ichigo could call it. With the defeat of Aizen, as well as most of the Arrancar, the 'Winter War' was officially over. Right on time, too. He'd be taking his final exams for the semester, and hopefully he'd be able to get into one of the more prestigious schools with his raised grades. Finally, he could focus on being human for once.

**[Hmph, yeah right. I'm sure you'll find trouble at whatever school you get accepted into.]**

"_Why are you applying for a different school anyway, Ichigo?_" Zangetsu questioned, thoroughly confused as to why he'd leave friends and family behind.

'Ah, c'mon. It'll only be two more years, and then I'll be off to college anyway. Why not get the backing of a more prestigious school, making it easier to apply for a better college?' Pausing as he filled in yet another application in his room, he turned to his window, looking out at what he could glimpse of Karakura from here. 'Besides, I'm sure I can entrust Hollow Patrol to Rukia. The war made her much stronger.'

**[You've yet to talk about your friends and family, bratty host.]**

'I trust Dad to take care of my sisters. He may be a goof, but I respect him.' Sighing, he threw the current application in the trash, not satisfied with it. 'As for my friends, I'm sure they'll doing something similar. Uryu'll definitely be trying for a school that's at the top. Same for Chad and Inoue. Mizuiro'll go wherever there're beautiful, older women, and Keigo will follow like a lost puppy. Tatsuki'll probably stick around Inoue, for her protection of course.'

Sensing that Zangetsu still wasn't happy with his answer, he sighed again. '_And_ it's not like I can't just visit on the weekends from wherever I go.' Feeling that Zangetsu was satisfied, he turned his attention back to his desk, not noticing the person perched on the rooftop across the street, gazing at him through his window.

"Quite the looker, and such a strong aura. I suppose he'll be getting accepted into Kuoh, by those traits alone." With a giggle, the mysterious figure vanished, a circle of light signaling her departure.

As he wrote, Ichigo felt a small chill run down his spine. '…I think you might be right, Ddraig.'

**[Damn right, kid.]**

…

And there it is. Hopefully, my attempt at such a crossover isn't too poorly done. With my interest in both Ichigo's Transcendent Form and Highschool DxD mixing, this is the result.

Hope you enjoy, and leave a review to tell me stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own either series, obviously.

* * *

…

* * *

'Goat-face sure was a pain to convince, but I'm finally settled into my new home.' Ichigo sighed rather tiredly, as he thought back to how much of an ass-kicking he'd given his dad in order to be allowed to move out. Really, this would make it much easier on him, now that he'd be attending a new school.

'It's weird, I don't think I remember applying for Kuoh.' Kuoh Academy, an all-girls school until recently, he hadn't thought to apply for it. Still, he'd found himself accepted with quite the positive 'response' letter. It was almost as if he were being _begged_ to attend. Huh, oh well. At least he'd be getting a higher standard of education out of it. Kuoh was quite prestigious, after all.

Laying himself out on his rather plain bed, the young man found himself stressing over how his first day would play out tomorrow. Would he be the only guy? If so, would everyone there see him as just a lucky pervert, eager to take advantage of such a feminine school? Or would he just be brushed off as a delinquent, as per usual due to his bright-orange hair? 'Fuck, this is gonna be so annoying.'

'_Calm yourself, Ichigo. No need to stress yourself over something so trivial. You've dealt with stuff much more troublesome in the past. Don't lose sleep over it.'_

**[Zangetsu is right, kid. You easily slaughtered that immortal upstart, Aizen. This is nothing.]**

Chuckling aloud to show his amusement, pulled the sheets over himself, snuggling quite comfortably into bed. 'Thanks for the votes of confidence, Zangetsu. Ddraig.'

'_Of course, Ichigo.'_ **[You're welcome, partner.]**

…

…

…

Feeling the beginnings of sunlight upon his face, Ichigo awoke from a nice, mental workout. Training within his inner world was a lot of fun. With a yawn, and a stretch of his arms, he quickly hopped out of bed, retrieving a copy of his new uniform from his small dresser, making an immediate bee-line for the door.

'Ah, nothing more refreshing than a night of training. That makes fifty-six Boosts in Shikai, and eighty-four in Bankai. That new mask is quite the power-up as well, Zangetsu.' As he thought all of this, he'd quickly made his way from his bedroom to the bathroom, prepping the small shower-bath combo for a quick, hot shower.

'_Of course, Ichigo. The mask evolves to match your will, after all.'_

**[Quite the impressive amount of Boosts, partner. At this rate, I'm sure you'll be unlocking the other abilities in no time at all.]**

'What can I say? I'm a monster when it comes to training.' As he turned off the shower, he began to towel off.

'_You are that, Ichigo, if nothing else.'_

Dry and dressed, he turned to look himself over in the mirror. Decked out in the male Kuoh uniform, he had to say he looked pretty nice. A bold, black blazer with white pinstripes hugged his broad frame, unbuttoned to show off the equally-open white, black-striped undershirt, as well as a red t-shirt with the number '15' emblazoned in emerald-green. Sleek, black dress pants went down into soft brown dress shoes. Combined with his imposing height of 6ft.1', as well as his long, shaggy orange hair, he dared to say he looked _pretty damn good._

**[Combined with the aura of a Dragon, the ladies will surely flock to you, kid.]**

'Not too worried about that, but I guess it's better than being the delinquent in everyone's eyes.'

* * *

…

* * *

'Holy crap, this place is HUGE!' Glancing at his schedule nervously, Ichigo found himself currently lost within the incredibly large school building, looking desperately for his class.

'_Calm, Ichigo. Take a moment to look at the signs above each classroom door, and compare them to your schedule.'_ Sometimes, his partner was simply too easily aggravated.

'2-A, 2-A, 2-A… Ah! There, towards the end. Thanks, Zangetsu, you're a lifesaver.'

**[Hmph, you really are such a kid sometimes.]**

'Save it, I don't need this while I'm introducing myself.' Gulping slightly as he stood before the door to his room, a soothing calm fell over him, as his expression hardened into his patented scowl. Opening the door swiftly, he allowed himself into the room with an air of confidence beneath his feet.

"Oh, there you are. Class!" Came the exclamation of the teacher, an old man that seemed to be balding somewhat. "Please, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Turning from the teacher, Ichigo found that everyone in the room seemed to focus in on him. A brief scan allowed him to see quite the majority were females, and most had the faintest hint of a blush as they stared. The few males in the room all glared as they, too, noticed this. Breathing in deeply, he allowed his breath to carry the words over the room.

"Yo. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, please treat me well."

"Oh my, so roguish!"

"Handsome! Sexy!"

"Truly, an amazing specimen!"

"Another joins the ranks of Kiba-kun!"

Various other squeals of feminine delight sounded out, though Ichigo did his best to ignore them.

"QUIET!" All was silent, as the teacher exerted his authority. "Mr. Kurosaki, please take a seat toward the back."

"Hai, sensei."

…

…

…

"Ah, PE is my favorite part of the day. Sitting behind a desk all day makes me so restless." Ichigo spoke to himself, as he found himself running lap after lap around the large expanse of dirt behind the school. The reason he spoke to himself, was because no one had dared to approach him, despite the fact that the ladies seemed to be smitten with him so readily.

'_No matter, Ichigo. You'll eventually form bonds here as well, I'm sure.'_

**[Mm. After all, none can resist the aura of the Dragon.]**

'Yeah, I know. Along with those bonds, I'm sure trouble will come as well.' Speaking of trouble, as he jogged, he couldn't help but notice three of the males from his class, lazing about on the grass, ogling the girls as they stretched and ran. 'Fucking perverts. Their dopey faces remind me of Kon.'

Eventually, he found himself stopped in front of them, his temper's fuse fairly short today. "Oi, retard-three. What're you doing?"

"None of your business, newbie. Now shoo, leave us to our fantasies."

"Y-yeah. Only real men observe a woman's breasts so readily!"

"Truly, breasts are the best!"

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

A moment after these bold declarations, the three found themselves bleeding from the nose, though not from dreams of women.

"Tch, no-good perverts deserved it." Justice served, Ichigo quickly returned to jogging, shivering slightly as he felt as though he were being watched.

'Mou, very interesting, Ichigo.' A small giggle sounded out at these thoughts, as from quite a distance away, a busty redhead observed her greatest interest, as of late. 'I'm sure we'll be seeing much more interesting things soon, though.'

* * *

…

* * *

'First day went by without incident. I feel a tad proud of myself.'

**[Punching those three oppai-fanatics didn't count?]**

'_I'm sure you got at least three date requests toward the end of your last class, as well, Ichigo.'_

'Ah, shut up.' Despite saying this, Ichigo felt a smirk tug at his lips. Today had been one of the first times he could say he readily enjoyed school. There was something about Kuoh that just made him feel _great_. As he made his way home, there was a small kick to his step.

'_There certainly haven't been any signs of rain in here, lately. So long as this is maintained, I approve of this new school.'_

**[Rain puts a damper on my mood as well, brat. Keep it clear.]**

'Hai, hai.' He responded in kind, as he absently made his way through the local park, figuring he'd familiarize himself with more of the city as he went back home. As it was still winter, it seemed to get dark much quicker, and so he was allowed a glimpse of the sunset through the trees as he went.

'It's pretty nice here. I might visit this place more often.' As he thought this, his eyes came upon a single bench along the path, where what was most likely a young couple currently sat. He recognized the male as…

'Retard No.1? How'd that pervert get a date, and with such an attractive woman?" Ichigo wasn't jealous, as much as he was genuinely curious. Why would anyone choose to date such a guy?

"Ne, I-Issei-kun… I have something I need you to do, before this date's over." Ah, so that was the brat's name.

"H-Hai! Anything for you, Yuuma-chan!" Yuuma? Come to think of it, he hadn't seen this woman once during his day at Kuoh. What was going-

"Would you die for me, Issei-kun?" Before his mind could process what was happening, 'Yuuma' had swiftly done a complete costume-change, sprouted black wings, and stabbed a purple, glowing spear through Issei's chest.

**[Damn. Not even a pervert like him deserved to die so pathetically.]**

"Ufufufu… Humans are such dumb creatures. _'P-please go out with me, Issei-kun!'_ So weak, to accept such things at face value!"

Suddenly, from beside the bleeding corpse of Issei, a bright circle appeared, pulsing even brighter still. At its brightest, a person seemed to appear from it. A rather well-endowed, redheaded person.

"Ah, who're you? Some retarded Stray Devil?" The winged lady spoke, observing the redhead like she was an idiot.

'N-nani? Devil!?' Ichigo thought, recalling some of the things Ddraig had informed him about.

**[I called it, brat! I knew you'd be a magnet for trouble, even here!]**

"No, no. Nothing like that, I'm afraid, Fallen Angel-san. This boy simply summoned me with the last of his strength. I suppose I'll have to-"

"Eclipse, Zangetsu."

"Nani-?!"

With a heavy burst of blue and red energy, the two women within the area were interrupted, as they'd yet to take notice of Ichigo. As the energy slowly receded, the two found themselves entranced, staring at the source of such power. Strangely enough, even in Shikai, he retained his Transcended Bankai robes, though instead of a chain wrapped around one arm, the cloth of his Shikai took its place, though its color had turned to a dull grey. His other arm remained bare as well, ready for whenever he activated Boosted Gear.

"So, mind telling me why that retard over there deserved death?"

Shivering at the cold tone of the 'human' involuntarily, her face remained a cocky sneer. "The boy was perceived as a threat, and so I eliminated him. I suppose I'll do the same to you, since you're so-"

"-eager to die?" In the blink of an eye, Ichigo had appeared before the Fallen Angel, hand barely touching her shoulder, a smirk of his own gracing his lips.

Flinching fearfully, the fallen angel swiftly retreated further up into the sky. "I-I suppose I'll d-deal with you another time, human." Cursing herself for sounding so scared, she quickly flew off.

Seeming to think over whether or not he should chase after the killer or not, Ichigo feigned surprise as he felt the redhead from earlier come up behind him. "Nani?" He turned to face her, a questioning look on his face.

A slight smirk gracing her beautiful features, the girl stared up at him, clearly impressed. "I was right to be interested in you, Ichigo." Eyes roaming up and down his form approvingly, she placed a hand on his Zanpakto daringly. "Though I must ask, is this a Sacred Gear, or perhaps a Demonic or Holy Sword? I've never seen anything quite like it."

Deciding to hold in his questions regarding her Devil status for the moment, he found himself explaining his entire situation to her, not just about Zangetsu, but about the fact that he did actually have a Sacred Gear.

By the time he was done, they'd found themselves sitting on a bench, just a ways away from Issei's corpse. Resting her head on the boy's shoulder, to his slight embarrassment, the girl gazed up at him, quite alluringly, from her position. "Knowing all that your Sacred Gear has explained to you, would you care to join my peerage, alongside Issei?"

That led to his own questions, which were answered between various amounts of teasing, snuggling, and combinations of the two. By the end of it, he was slightly red in the face, thankful for his experience with such girls in the past. "Going by what you've said, I'd be a servant, but I'd be much more powerful for it…"

**[The girl has stated that she treats her peerage like family. Her intentions seem pure enough.]**

'_So long as it grants you more power to protect with, I can't say I disapprove, Ichigo.'_

Sighing slightly, as well as calming his small blush, he tilted his head, so as to gaze down upon the girl.

"I accept, Rias Gremory."

* * *

…

* * *

Another chapter done. I suppose I'll have to keep working at overall chapter length, as well as my descriptive abilities. I'm truly not the best at it, so bare with me.

Anyway, thanks to all those who left the reviews they did. I know, it's typical for the main character of most DxD stories to join Rias' peerage, but I'm simply working within my set 'comfort zone' for this fic.

Issei will be in this story, though I've yet to decide on if he'll actually have a Sacred Gear, or if he'll simply be a deceptively strong Pawn. Feel free to pitch ideas in that respect.

Yes, Ichigo will be taking Issei's place as Harem King, though Issei will most likely be getting a few of the girls as well. I just couldn't leave the poor pervert alone. Exact pairings won't be stated, although you can guess a few of who'll be with Ichigo by the characters tagged for this story.

Also yes, with Boosted Gear, Ichigo can most-likely one-shot most enemies. Though, if the enemy is fast enough, they can simply _dodge_ the attack, you know? And then poor Ichigo'll have to boost _all over_ again.

With his growth potential exceedingly high, I expect he'll be able to use Balance Breaker for about as long as he could first use his mask during his first few battles in Hueco Mundo. _Plenty_ of time.

Finally, power levels. They are roughly this:

Unseated Shinigami - Low-Class Devil - Soldat

Seated Shinigami/Lieutenant - Mid-Class Devil

Captain - High-Class Devil - Sternritter

Captain-Commander/Royal Guard - Ultimate-Class Devil - Juhabach

Bankai Balance Breaker Vasto-Mask Ichigo Kurosaki - Juggernaut Drive Vali Lucifer

Based on Actual Power. May vary depending on individual.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own either series. If I did, it'd just be an OP-Ichigo-Gets-All-the-Bitches kinda thing.

* * *

…

* * *

"Mou, Ichigo. Wake up, sleepyhead." 

'Nani…?' Within a second, Ichigo's eyes blinked opened. He was not prepared for what was before him. 

"W-What the hell, Rias! Naked, in my bed!?" Startled, the poor guy managed to fall out of bed, in his hurry to get away from the naked beauty. 

"Don't you like what you see, Ichigo? Am I not good enough?" Feigned hurt shown on Rias' face, as she stared down at the blushing strawberry. 

**[Pathetic, kid. Act like a man, it's undignified to act so as the Red Dragon Emperor.]**

Managing to calm himself quite quickly after hearing those words, Ichigo stood to his full, imposing height, staring down at the busty Devil. 

"Of course I do. Why else would I react in such a way?" Despite how calmly the words came out, his face remained a tad flushed. To be honest, Rias only thought he looked even sexier for it. 

"Glad to hear it, Ichigo." Maneuvering out of bed with all the grace of a Pure-Blood Devil, the redhead quickly found her discarded clothing, slipping into some particularly lacey panties. 

**[10 out of 10. I give you my blessing to pursue such a person, partner.]**

'_As do I, Ichigo.'_

'D-don't I get a say in this?!' 

**[No.]**

'_Of course not.'_

As the inner discussion raged, Rias continued to struggle with latching her bra. Sometimes, she cursed her massive breasts for making things so hard. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she smirked devilishly. 

"Ichigo, help me latch my bra." It was more of a statement, or command, than a plea for help. Remember that he was a part of Rias' peerage, all hesitance left him before it had the chance to interfere. 

As he worked to get the stubborn piece of underclothing to latch properly, his fingers would occasionally brush along her back, triggering a shimmy, or shudder, whether involuntarily or not. 

'Mmm… just the lightest touch of his fingers ignites my nerves with a hot, burning passion. _'Take me now, Ichi-kun,' _I'd whimper, allowing his strong, yet gentle body to-' 

"Done, Rias." As soon as those words had left his mouth, he'd exited the room, uniform in hand, ready to take a _freezing_ cold shower. Who knew his 'King' could make such naughty faces? 

**[10 out of 10, kid.]**

'Shut the hell up!' 

…

…

… 

"Ah, don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be sending a representative of my club to fetch you and Issei during school. They'll show you the way to the club house." And with that, Rias made her way down the hall, probably to her own class. 

'…Well okay, then.' 

…

…

… 

'Not a single thing we've learned so far is new to me. Higher education, my ass.' With a snort, Ichigo began to tune out the teacher's lecture, as well as the less-than-quiet chatter of those seated around him. 

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Flinching back into his seat, he found a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy, with a princely look to him, standing in front of him. 

"Yeah, what do you want?" 

"I was told to bring you to the Occult Research Club building…?" 

"Ah, yeah. Right. You're that representative Rias was talking about." Standing swiftly, school-bag thrown over his shoulder, he nodded down at the boy. "Lead on." 

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun." 

As they left, various females of the class commented on how the two hottest males in school were walking together. Nothing new so far, on his second day here.

* * *

…

* * *

"So, the club house really is the old school building?" Hyoudou Issei was certainly full of questions, as the three men walked. 

"Hai, hai. The building is quite spacious, so Buchou thought it'd be a shame for it to go to waste." 

Indeed. From the outside alone, it looked fairly spacious, and quite welcoming, despite some of the vegetation covering the windows. 

"Well, let's not keep Rias waiting, Kiba-san. Oppai-freak." 

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun." 

"O-oi! I can't help that I'm a healthy teenage boy, Kurosaki!" 

…

…

… 

Forgot the welcoming outside, the inside was quite eerily-lit, a few scattered candles here and there within the main room. Two couches sat on either side of a dark, mahogany table. One of said couches currently held someone who could only be described as a first-year- 

"L-loli-chan! Uweeh!" And there went Issei, shooting off like a rocket with his nosebleed. 

"Fuckin' idiot." 

"Hentai." 

Turning his head back toward the first-year, Ichigo nodded in her direction. "Yo." 

"Hello, senpai." With that, she returned to eating what looked like a piece of chocolate. 

"That's Toujou Koneko-san, First-year club member." 

"Ara, ara. Two new members in a day? Buchou sure works quick." From the corner of the room, came someone who seemed equally-endowed in comparison to Rias. "Nice to meet you both, my cute kouhai." 

"A pleasure to meet you as well…" 

"Oppai-sama! Gyah!" Issei's next nosebleed was courtesy of Ichigo's fist. 

"Calm your hormones, retard." 

"Ara, ara. Cute kouhai indeed." Was that a wink…? Involuntarily, Ichigo's cheeks flushed slightly. 

"This is Himejima Akeno, Vice-President of the Occult Research Club." The woman chose to remain standing, a seductive smile remaining on her face. 

'But where's Rias…?' At that time, he realized that the sound of a shower running was in the background, and the source of it was toward the back of the room. 

"Buchou? I brought you a towel and uniform, since you so conveniently forgot them." Came Akeno's voice, as she handed said items to whoever was in the shower. 

"Thank you, Akeno." Why the hell was Rias showering so openly? Even though the view of her form was shrouded by a thick curtain… 

Within moments, the redhead popped out of the shower, refreshed, glowing, and still particularly wet. 

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club, you two." 

…

…

… 

And so Ichigo had to suffer through _another_ explanation of what was going on, as Issei only had a faint idea of anything. 

"So, Buchou, what piece am I?" That was actually something he was curious about, as he'd yet to get his own Evil Piece. Rias'd said what the pervert got would determine what he got. 

"Pawn." 

"I'm just a weak Pawn… I'll never obtain my goal…" A cloud of depression came over the pervert at this. 

"You absorbed four of my Pawns, so you have quite a bit of potential. Don't worry about being weak, Issei." The boy was too distracted by his depression to care, and instead inched away to a corner to sulk. 

"What an idiot." Ichigo smirked, agreeing with Koneko's wise words. 

"So, Ichigo. What piece would you like to embody?" Having been told the powers of each piece, and which pieces were available, his choice was obvious. 

"I'll take a Pawn as well, Rias." Blinking for a moment, the redhead swiftly removed a glowing chess piece, ready to start the process. 

…

…

… 

'_Well, Ichigo, you should be glad Urahara is such a skilled scientist. This special gigai really did function as a complete human body, and now it's gone through the devil conversion without any problems.'_

**[Mm. I'm proud, partner. You absorbed four pawns, all of which immediately morphed into Mutation Pieces of the same value as a Queen.]**

'And I thought Boosted Gear was a broken weapon. That's just… Wow.' 

"V-Very good, Ichigo. I didn't realize you had such value already." Rias seemed very, _very_ happy about this turn of events. 

"Ara, ara. My kouhai is cute _and_ strong." A pair of dainty farms draped over Ichigo's shoulders, pressing Akeno's massive bust against the back of his head. "I think I'm in love~" 

"Hai, senpai is strong." Came the soft, monotone of Koneko, as she continued to eat her chocolate, though a lot more slowly. 

"I look forward to working with you, Kurosaki-kun." A friendly handshake from Kiba. 

"Oppai… so far out of reach…" The pervert was still sulking about that? 

A combination of the praise, as well as Akeno's bust against his head, was bringing an embarrassed blush to his face. "C-Cut it out, Akeno-san!" She didn't listen, though, and simple pressed harder. Goddamnit. 

…

…

…

After everyone had gotten over how much potential power Ichigo'd gained, it was decided they'd see if Issei or he had a Sacred Gear. 

'So, Rias didn't tell them about Boosted Gear? I suppose she wanted to show me off in front of her peerage.' 

**[Hmph. I'm looking forward to seeing their shocked faces, kid.]**

'_May as well make a show of it with me as well, Ichigo.'_

'Of course, Ddraig. Zangetsu.' 

"Oppai… oppai… OPPAI!" With a shout, Issei had thrown his fist into the air, where a clawed, draconic gauntlet, similar to Boosted Gear, appeared. The only difference seemed to be that it held an orange gem, instead of a green one. 

"Ah. Looks to me like a Twice Critical, Issei. Good job." Congratulated Rias. After this, she sent a pointed look Ichigo's way, and he knew just what to do. 

In a flourish of black energy, he'd summoned his sleeveless Shinigami robes, ready to show off.

"Eclipse, Zangetsu." A burst of red and light-blue energy bled from his body, swirling out into his right hand to form the giant Khyber-knife, Zangetsu. The grey cloth extending from its handle wrapped itself along his arm, allowing for secure use of the giant blade one-handed. 

"Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear." 

**[Boost!]**

Another burst of red and blue, though a tad small, shot out to cover his left arm, up to the elbow, in a crimson, draconic gauntlet, two emerald gems implanted within, various yellow spikes coming off the sides. With every Boost, a flash of light would form beneath the surface of the 'gems'. 

"How's this, everyone?" 

Jaws were dropped, blushes were formed, but mostly… 

"Kurosaki… is much closer to obtaining Oppai Supremacy than I…" Various other things came from Issei's mouth, though they were shut up by a single punch from Koneko. 

"Hentai."

* * *

…

* * *

Chapter 3, done. I tell you, I'll eventually manage to write a chapter of a more decent length. Eventually… 

In regarding Issei's position, there you go. Four normal Pawns, and a Twice Critical, though I did consider an untaken Longinus. Here's where people can pitch ideas for possible mutations, as well as what other abilities besides Sacred Gear to develop. One of the reasons I'm having him stick around is for slight comic relief, as well as because I actually do like him as a character, sort've. As payment for having him in the story, I can say that I'll probably be writing more DxD fics in the future, so Issei may or may not be present in those. No promises! 

The reason I chose to make Ichigo, of all people, a Pawn, was because he'd have the option to swap between slightly lesser versions of each piece's abilities. With his mask, the defense of a Rook wouldn't be nearly as needed, due to High-Speed Regeneration. With the Pawn, he'd have the option to use the Rook if he truly did need it, but he'd also have the option to augment his Ryugetsuga with the Queen, or just his speed and swordsmanship with the Knight. 

The reason he can be reincarnated, going by what I'd done in Chapter 1, was because of Urahara's special gigai. It essentially allows him to use his abilities, all while still remaining human. This special gigai is based off of a combination of the Reiatsu-draining one Rukia was in at the beginning of the series, and the ones used by the Vizard that allow them to use their powers while still remaining in them. 

From what I've seen, Ichigo seems to have a reluctance towards killing people, unless they directly/indirectly threaten those close to his heart. He had no clue who Issei was at the time, besides another human, and didn't feel much in that regard. Of course, he at least had the decency to scare Raynare off, due to his 'protect' instincts. 

I'll state again that the power scale is a rough estimate, as rank and actual power are different things. Putting it into the words of another anime/manga, _I could be stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, but I'll still become Hokage!_ The reverse of that could be said as well. Someone of Ultimate-Class Devil could potentially be weaker than certain individuals of Low-Class. 

On the topic of Holy Swords and Rias' question, that was a point where I'd realized too little, too late, that _I dun goofed._ Sorry for that! 

All I can say in regards to Balance Breaker, is that Riser Phenex can be a mighty big prick sometimes. 

The Wandenreich. Well, I guess I can say that they'll come into play alongside the Khaos Brigade. So there's that. 

Finally, the harem. I suppose you guys could semi-vote on who gets with Ichigo, though there are already confirmed people for him. [See Character Tags for this.] 

Issei will definitely be getting Asia and Irina to himself. Can't leave the poor pervert alone. 

So, pitch your vote as a review, alongside your thoughts on this chapter, what can be improved, questions about the plot, etc. Feel free to PM me as well, if you're not comfortable with telling me stuff in a review. 

Well, seeya in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own either series.

* * *

...

* * *

'First day as a Devil, and all I get to do is hand out flyers? So dull.' Rias had insisted that he'd be excused from school for the day, so he'd have plenty of time to distribute his flyers. With Shunpo, he'd managed get rid of all of his flyers by mid-day, meaning he had plenty of free time.

What to do, though? He hadn't had much time to take note of what restaurants, arcades, and various other amusements were where, as he'd focused on getting rid of the stupid summoning-circles.

"Oi, Ichigoooo!" Huh, how'd that pervert manage to find him?

"Yo, Issei-san. Still handing out flyers?"

"Y-Yeah, I still have half of my stack to get rid of. How about you?"

"All done."

"EHHHH?! How're you so fast!? I know you have a lot of power, but c'mon, speed too?!"

"No need to be jealous. I've just been training for a lot longer than you, Issei. I'm sure you'll be plenty strong if you work at it." The pervert seemed to have plenty of depression issues when it came to those stronger than him. Poor guy.

"R-Right, off I go, then! I still need to finish up! Thanks, Ichigo!"

…And there went that small form of entertainment. What to do now?

…

…

…

After a minute more of deliberation, Ichigo found himself back at the clubhouse, where he figured there'd be something_, anything_, that could stave off the mind-numbing boredom.

"Yo, minna-san!" He called as he entered.

"Senpai." There was Koneko, eating a cookie this time.

"Good afternoon, kouhai-kun." Akeno was eying him like a predator, nothing new.

"Done already, Ichigo? My, you're quite fast." Rias seemed to be all smiles, as usual.

"Hai. With all that's happened to me, I had to develop my speed." Laying himself out over the free space next to Koneko, Ichigo closed his eyes partially, deciding to enjoy the atmosphere. It felt nice, being surrounded by those he could at least consider comrades again.

'Wonder where Kiba-san is?'

**[Probably getting a contract with one of those obsessed women from your school. He doesn't quite have the demeanor needed to only attract strong women.]**

'_I almost feel sorry for the boy. Almost.'_

'Your merge with Hollow-kun is showing through, Zangetsu-ossan.'

'_Hush, Ichigo._'

"Ara, is something funny, kouhai-kun?"

"G-Gah! What the hell're you doing, Akeno-san!" Had he really been so distracted by his inner conversation? Somehow, Akeno had managed to slip her lap beneath his head, giving him a nice, underside view of her clothed breasts.

"Is the Vice-President not allowed to sit where she wants in her own club? My, you're a rude kouhai."

What the hell? Was everyone in this town a pervert in a way? If it kept going this way, he'd surely have a heart attack before he turned 17!

"N-No, I don't have a problem with your choice of a seat. I was just caught off guard, that's all!"

"Good, good…" Akeno's face brightened, as though she had an idea. "Would it be alright to run my hands through your hair, kouhai-kun?"

"**E-EHHH?!**"

…

…

…

'Why me, God…? Fuck, my head!' Thinking about God seemed to cause extreme headaches, so he made a note mentally to stop doing so. Why he'd thought of such a being in the first place, was because not only Akeno, but Rias and even Koneko had decided to amuse themselves with his shaggy hair.

"Oh my, do you use conditioner, kouhai-kun?"

"Such a soft feel, he must. My servant really takes care of himself."

"Senpai's hair is dope."

"…"

Apparently, Koneko was pretty 'hip' and 'with the times'.

* * *

…

* * *

"Hai, hai. Your wish is my command."

"Sugoi! Ichigo-kun is my butler for the day!"

During the assault on Ichigo's hair, he'd been saved by the fact that he'd been summoned. Well, not _really_ saved, seeing as he'd went from being molested to being ordered around, by a 'lovestruck' teenage girl.

"Please cook me a meal, Ichigo-kun! Surprise me, I'm sure anything from you will taste like heaven!"

The mention of heaven made his head hurt as well. Either that, or the fact that the girl screamed so loud.

"Hai, right away." 'I feel your pain, Kiba-san…'

…

…

…

"Easy contract, I suppose." Ichigo said to himself, as he found his way back to the clubhouse. By the looks of it, Issei and Kiba were back, and Issei had an aura of depression coming off him in waves. Rias was explaining something about Fallen Angels, Akeno winked in Ichigo's direction, and Kiba and Koneko gave a small wave.

"…Don't be so arrogant as to assume you can take on a Fallen Angel at the moment, Issei. You still have room to grow as a Devil." Rias finished, a stern look on her face for once.

"Hai, Buchou…"

"Oi, enough of the depressing crap, I got my first contract." For once, a scowl wasn't present on his face, a smirk filling the space.

"Wonderful, Ichigo!"

"As expected of my cute kouhai."

"Good job, Kurosaki-kun."

"Way to go, Senpai."

"Yeah, great… I'll be going home now." Before anyone could stop him, Issei'd left. Well, that was awkward.

"Issei didn't get a contract today, and was almost killed by a Fallen Angel. It's to be expected." Rias explained, noticing Ichigo's confusion.

"Well, you _were _pretty harsh on him, Buchou." Akeno added, worried for her other kouhai.

"I have to be, to make sure he doesn't just charge off like an idiot to fight anything that moves." Huh, that reminded Ichigo of himself.

"Well, why don't you guys start training him, then? If he's really that susceptible to our current enemies." Having said this, Ichigo made his way out as well.

* * *

…

* * *

'So, when're things supposed to get interesting?' Ichigo pondered as he sat beneath the shower head, feeling his tense muscles slowly relaxing. Really, he needed some kind of action to get rid of this boredom that seemed to follow him around.

**[I dunno, partner. All I can say is be patient, and this 'action' will come to you.]**

'_I'd thought your training within the Dangai had calmed you more than this, Ichigo.'_

'Obviously not. The most it did was give me another outlook on things, and a shitload of power.' Turning off the water, Ichigo made to step out of the shower, eager to start another day.

"Here's your towel, Ichigo."

"Ah. Thank you, Rias-" The flow of time seemed to slow, as Ichigo's mind tried to understand what was happening.

"-THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

…

…

…

Now dry, clothed, and thoroughly-embarrassed, Ichigo currently sat on his bed, trying hard to ignore the presence next to him.

'…why, why, why, why, why…' In his thoughts, a chibi-version of himself seemed to have manifested, and was currently curled up in the fetal position, chanting this one word.

"Mou, Ichigo. It's impolite to ignore your Master like this." Cue the poking.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poooo-_

"Oi, enough. What do you want?"

"I simply decided to stop by, see how my handsome Pawn was doing…" The finger she'd used to poke him made circles in his clothed chest, as a coy smile rested on her lips. "And to ask if you'd like to accompany the rest of the group on a Devil hunt tonight."

…Devil hunt? Huh, didn't think he'd hear that from another devil. Apparently, his confusion showed.

"One of the Maou contacted me, informed me of a Stray Devil within the area of my influence, and asked for my peerage to eliminate it. A Stray is a Devil that's forsaken their master. Without the master present, a Stray's powers are likely to spiral out of control, making them a danger to all." With that, her face was all business.

"…Huh. I guess I'll come with. Need something to relieve my boredom." Maybe he'd get to see his fellow peerage's strength.

* * *

…

* * *

Late at night, the light of the moon clashed against an old warehouse, casting ominous shadows over the ground. Windows were busted, cracks formed in the walls, and the door seemed rusted shut.

"It's here, right? The Stray?" Issei seemed eager enough. Better than being depressed.

"Yes. It should be right inside." Rias said, looking her peerage over with a stern, serious expression. "Open the door, Koneko." Eh? Koneko?

"Hai." With the force of a single, tiny fist, the rusted steel doors flew inward, crashing against the ground with a rough 'thud'. So, the First-year of all people was a Rook?

Putting the thought away for later, Ichigo quickly made his way inside, right behind the rest of the group. A swift look around the place showed it was empty. "Oi, where's the Stray? Don't tell me I came along for nothing'."

"…**Ufufufufu… Ara, ara. Something smells awful.**" A distinctly feminine voice reverberated throughout the room. "**…And yet, something smells oh-so-sweet at the same time. Could it be?**"

"W-What is this…? Buchou?" From eager to nervous, the transition seemed all too easy for Issei.

"Yes, Issei… This is the Stray-"

"**Could it be? A couple of cute little Devils for me to snack on?! Don't mind if I do!**" From the ceiling, a large form fell, landing with a roaring crash a ways away from the group. At first glance, one would only see the feminine torso up in the air, entranced by her bare, bouncing bosom, if nothing else.

"O-Oppai-sama! Thank you for the generous view- Urghk!" Issei's face met with the ground quite swiftly, courtesy of Koneko's strong, yet tiny fist.

"Baka-hentai."

…If Issei had focused his perverted mind lower, he'd have been scared off immediately. Instead of long, slender, human legs, the thing seemed to be attached to a muscled, equine-looking body. With sharp hooves, more claw-like than was usual for horses.

"Kiba, you're up first." Rias commanded, sounding more like a Master than Ichigo'd heard within the past days.

"Hai, Buchou." Wait, where'd that sword come from…? And then he was off, traveling at fairly decent speeds, in Ichigo's opinion. With a bit of training, the guy could probably last half an hour against his old sensei, Yoruichi. Thinking of the flirty neko caused a blush to form for a brief moment. What a tease she'd been…

"Koneko."

"Of course." The girl's speed was far less than Kiba's, though he was sure speed wasn't her specialty.

_Crunch!_

He was proven right, as the moment the girl's fist came into contact with the Stray, its flesh had seemed to cave in around her arm, before it was sent flying into the air, where it came down with a gut wrenching 'squelch'.

"Akeno. Go."

"Hai, hai, Buchou. Mou… Stray-san, let's see how long you can last, hm?" There was that hungry, predatory gaze again… As well as another costume change. What was with all the cosplay lately? BDSM, miko-girls… What's next, a nun?

…

…

…

"A-Achoo! AUUU!" In another location, on the other side of the city, a petite, wholesome-looking girl fell to the ground, after having sneezed. "W-Why did I have to sneeze and trip…? Hauuu…"

…

…

…

…That settled it, Akeno was a fucking sadist.

"Sorry, Buchou. It seems I got carried away again. Ufufu~" A wink in Ichigo's direction sent a shudder of fear through his body.

"Any last words before you die, Stray?"

"**K-Kill… me…**"

"Oh? If that's what you want… _vanish from this world._" A bright blast of red flood the building, as Rias reduced the Stray to ashes. At least Ichigo's 'Master' seemed strong. "We're done here. You're all welcome to go home and rest."

So home, he went.

* * *

…

* * *

Clothed in a simple pair of blue boxers and a white tank-top, Ichigo lay awake in his bed, staring distractedly at the ceiling as he conversed with his partners.

**[You need to get laid, kid. You're much too rigid. In a world where nudity is a normality, you'll be killed, despite having Zangetsu and I.]**

'_If you don't wish to procreate, you'll at least need to come to terms with such open displays of nudity, as I agree with Ddraig-kun.'_

'I get it, I really do. With all my power, someone could just flash a pair of tits and I'd end up with my throat slit before I had time to compose myself.' Curse his hormones to hell for causing such weakness.

"Neh, Ichigo… May I sleep with you tonight?" Soft, fleshy pillows pressed against his arm, just as Rias' lips did to his ear. This immediately brought the boy out of his thoughts, though all he could do was sputter nonsense, his mental processes frying.

**[This is exactly what I mean, partner. This may be a more extreme circumstance, but it's the same nonetheless.]**

'_Really, Ichigo. I thought you had more self-control than this.'_

Ignoring the remarks of his partners, Ichigo attempted to calm himself, taking in slow, deep breathes. After a minute of this, along with enduring the feel of naked breasts against him, Ichigo turned his gaze to his 'Master'.

"Hai. Just don't try anything funny while I'm asleep, Rias." And with that, he was out like a light. A faint dribble of blood escaped one of his nostrils, as he was no longer conscious to stem the flow.

Giggling to herself at the sight, Rias made herself comfortable against her cute servant, hugging to his arm tightly. 'Maybe… You'll be the one to stop Riser…' She thought, rather gloomily, as she drifted off.

* * *

…

* * *

Chapter 4 done! And I managed to not start on the stuff with Asia right away!

More Sacred Gear mutations/general power suggestions for Issei are highly appreciated. Along with Twice Critical, I suppose he could come into possession of another Gear later.

I know, Ichigo doesn't need MORE speed from using the Promotion: Knight! But, I thought by now we'd realize this is an Overpowered!Ichigo kinda deal.

Honestly, I haven't thought much on what familiar Ichigo would get. I suppose I could leave that up to you guys as well. PM me or leave it in a review!

Finally, we come to the suggestions for Ichigo's harem. Keep in mind, your suggestions can range from any number of ladies from either of the series being crossed over. So that's a lot of women to choose from!

Currently, I've had quite a few girls suggested, so I'll list'em so you know who not to suggest, as I'm already considering them.

Kateria Leviathan

Xenovia

Rossweisse

Ravel Phenex

Ophis

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank

Inoue Orihime

Bambietta Basterbine

So many more can be suggested~

Seeya next time.


End file.
